Sweet Enchantment
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cordelia shows Calista how to cast a special spell on her newly-baked Wizard Cookies, bringing them to life.


Sweet Enchantment

Summary: Cordelia shows Calista how to cast a special spell on her newly-baked Wizard Cookies, bringing them to life.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: I now want cookies. Nothing more to say! Lol. Although, there's very little plot here—just some short and sweet sugary stuff; also, there's a bit more to it than just the summary. :D Enjoy!

*Story*

"Sofia, look!"

Sofia grinned as Calista used her wand to levitate several cookies that were shaped into wizard forms. "Nice job, Calista," she enthused. "They're all baked and ready to go for dinner tonight."

"Well, most of them…" The younger girl smiled sheepishly as she pushed away a now-empty plate that still contained a few crumbs scattered about. "I sort of got hungry. Enchanted baking is a chore, you know."

The princess laughed. "Yeah, but did you _need_ seven cookies?"

"Yes!" the younger girl defended. "It's not my fault they all sat there looking delicious."

"What are you girls doing?"

Both the princess and the little sorceress turned when they saw Cordelia enter, a mischievous look on her face.

"Look, Mummy!" Calista smiled brightly as she lowered the cookies onto a plate. "I'm rather excited about these cookies. They're the best I've ever made!"

"You know what makes them better?" Cordelia asked as she held her own wand to the cookies. "Giving them some personality."

Sofia blinked and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Cedric and I used to do this all the time as children." She winked as the girls leaned forward in curiosity. "Watch this. _Viva crustula_."

One of the cookies suddenly jumped up from the plate, the cartoon-esque face of the wizard cookie blinking its eyes and yawning. It seemed to be…alive!

"Oh, I want to try!" Calista exclaimed as she pointed at another cookie. " _Viva crustula_!" She giggled as yet another wizard cookie yawned and came to life, spinning around on her plate. "Ahh, that's so awesome!"

"It is neat," Sofia agreed with a giggle. "I just don't know how the others will feel about eating dancing cookies…"

"I believe James would eat any cookie, regardless," Calista informed her with a grin.

"You're probably right about that. Now Amber might think it's strange…"

"You never know, Princess," Cordelia remarked gently. "Maybe your family will find the enchantment in magic that you do someday." Using her wand, she cast the cookies onto a plate and ceased their movement, causing them to return to their normal state. "I believe we had better head out now. Sofia, you don't need to be late to your supper with your family."

"I won't. Besides, you're both coming with me." She smiled fondly as the mother and daughter duo seemed surprised. "And Mr. Cedric and Baileywick. I invited everyone to eat tonight, because it's the Wassailia season. We need to be together." She shrugged thoughtfully with a soft smile. "After all, you guys are like family."

Cordelia gasped lightly, touching her mouth in surprise. "That's…the kindest gesture I've ever heard." She smiled. "Thank you dearly, Sofia. There are so few people like you these days."

"That's why she's one of my best friends!" Calista gushed as she rushed forward and hugged the older girl. "She doesn't mind living cookies and magical spells and not fawning over fancy dresses." She grinned up at Sofia. "She's like the big sister I never got to have."

Sofia laughed and returned the hug. "Aww. And you're like the little sister I never had."

"The best part is, you don't _argue_ like sisters." Cordelia rolled her eyes as they started walking toward the dining hall, cookies floating behind them. "When Cedric and I were little, I could look at him the wrong way and he'd start complaining. 'Mummy, Cordy is giving me the stink eye!' And I would get into trouble…'"

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Sofia snickered, enjoying learning more about her mentor. "Mr. Cedric hates being disturbed sometimes, so it's not so strange that he wouldn't want people watching him either."

"Yes, darling girl, but there's a difference between kindly asking someone not to stare and _whining_ to Mother that his mean sister was glaring at him. The very idea…"

"I don't whine," Cedric retorted as he approached the girls. He folded his arms. "Making false claims about me again, Cordelia?"

"Not at all, Cedric." She grinned. "My claims are most certainly not false."

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

Calista sighed in exasperation and quickly muttered a spell with her wand, causing two of the floating cookies to fly into both her mother's and her uncle's mouths to stop their arguing. "Sorry, but enough is enough."

Cordelia sighed in amusement as she finished chewing the delicious cookie. "I can't even be mad. That's the best-tasting wizard cookie I've had in years."

"I concur," Cedric responded with a smile. "And did I hear you girls casting a living spell on the cookies?" He scoffed playfully as Calista nodded in excitement. "How old school, Cordy."

"Appropriate, coming from you, brother," she remarked with a grin as she brushed by him, causing him to give her a look.

Before either adult could say anything further, Calista held up her wand. "I _will_ cookie silence you both again. Make no mistake about that."

Cordelia just grinned. "I'm so glad she's taking after me! Proud mummy moment!" She danced forward as Calista just followed her toward the dining hall.

"I sometimes question her version of 'proud moments,' Mr. Cedric," Sofia joked as they walked along behind the other two.

Cedric smirked. "You and me both, Sofia…"

The end


End file.
